


Разговор с незнакомцем

by Elga



Series: Лунный свет [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003)
Genre: Action, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В один прекрасный день на скучном горизонте Сэндса появляется Рамирез, и тогда спокойные дни заканчиваются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разговор с незнакомцем

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Juxian Tang  
>  **Оригинал** : [Talking To a Strange Man](http://juxian.slashcity.net/stranger.html)  
>  **Вычитка** : Juxian Tang  
>  **Примечание** : сиквел к фику [«Лунный свет»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/983483)

На полу валялась куча всякого барахла: одежда, скомканная бумага, коробки от пиццы и пустые бутылки — все, кроме телефона. Он искал мобильный, а зубы сводило от раздражающей мелодии «Тореадора». Наконец, звук раздался совсем близко, и Сэндс схватил маленькую трубку и откинул крышку.

— Ну вот, попался!

— Сидишь в одиночестве и предаешься тяжким размышлениям?

Голос звучал так, будто они расстались пять минут назад. Как будто не было ничего более естественного, чем звонок ему. Но он должен был ожидать этого — в конце концов, это был тот самый телефон, который он однажды дал Хорхе Рамирезу, телефон, который тот вернул Сэндсу после того, как все закончилось.

— Я прямо _ослеплен_ твоим остроумием.

— Ха-ха, а тебе почти удалось меня рассмешить, ЦРУ-шник!

Сэндс устроился на полу, прислонился головой к спинке кровати и осторожно вытянул ноги. Колени все еще дрожали — тело не оценило той резвости, с которой он ползал по полу в поисках телефона. И чего ради? Ради того, чтобы услышать раздражающий голос Рамиреза? Сэндс не мог поверить, что совершил такую глупость.

— Как насчет того, чтобы выпить? В честь особого сотрудничества между ФБР и ЦРУ.

— Что?

— Только не говори мне, Сэндс, что с твоими ушами тоже что-то сделали.

— Я принимаю лекарства, Рамирез. Мне нельзя пить, — сказал он снисходительно.

— Не брюзжи. Я зайду за тобой сегодня в шесть вечера.

— Пошел ты...

Последние слова были потрачены зря. Телефон пискнул и отключился. Что и неудивительно, Сэндс не помнил, когда он заряжал его в последний раз. А теперь он не смог бы найти зарядное устройство, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Поэтому он просто отбросил аппарат туда, где, как он полагал, было окно. И так как он не услышал никакого грохота, то, должно быть, оказался прав.

***

— Ты опоздал.

Перила, за которые он хватался, были скользкими от пота под его рукой. Казалось бы, они должны были быть достаточно устойчивы, чтобы он мог спуститься по ступенькам, но Сэндс не был уверен, что все идет как надо.

Голос Рамиреза, как всегда, раздражал:

— Зато ты дерьмово выглядишь.

— Я думал, что ты скажешь: «Рад меня видеть?» или что-то столь же забавное.

— В следующий раз.

Сэндс фыркнул. Он даже не знал, что Рамирез делает тут _в этот раз_.

— Куда мы идем?

— О, прямо за углом. Получасовая прогулка — и мы на месте. Я подумал, что тебе будет полезно поразмяться.

Ублюдок. А потом, одновременно со смешком Рамиреза, раздался другой звук — странное, тихое, быстрое дыхание. Сэндс остановился и прислушался. Он бы услышал это раньше, если бы в ушах не звенело и он не пытался бы идти, как будто его ничего не беспокоит.

— Кто это с тобой?

— Это маленький песик Билли Чемберса, — нежно сказал Рамирез. — Помнишь его?

— Чемберса?

— Да нет, собаку, идиот!

— Не слишком отчетливо. Тогда я был немного растерян.

— Я называю его Мальчиком.

— Боже мой! Ты только послушай, как он вздыхает.

— Он страдает из-за несовершенства мира.

— Не могу поверить, что ты таскаешь его с собой.

Вряд ли они шли полчаса, но вымотаться он успел.

— Все, мы пришли.

— Это «У Тони». Я здесь был. Более отвратительного места нельзя было выбрать, Рамирез?

— В следующий раз, когда ты меня пригласишь, выбор места останется за тобой.

— Можешь начинать ждать приглашения.

— Почему? Не то чтобы ты был так занят. Хочешь взглянуть в меню?

— Chili con carne и текила с лаймом.

— Подожди-ка! Не могу поверить. Неужели не твое любимое?

— Все меняется, — Сэндс пожал плечами. — Кажется, я разлюбил puerco pibil навсегда.

— Но не текилу?

— Нет. Ничто не заставит меня разлюбить текилу.

— Отлично. Тогда я буду жареные бараньи ребрышки. А Мальчик будет говяжью отбивную.

— Только не говори, что ты собираешься кормить свою шавку за столом.

— Это не шавка, это пес.

Сэндс не знал, что ему будет так сложно есть на людях. Еще одна из вереницы сложностей, о которых он не знал прежде. Как бритье и поиски одинаковых носков. Стрелять было легче.

— Ну, чем занимаешься? — Глотнуть текилы было легче. Зажечь сигарету — он делал это столько раз, что не боялся напортачить.

— Вышел в отставку, что еще? Наконец-то вышел в отставку! Не осталось ни одного незавершенного дела, ни одного неоплаченного долга. Nada. Бывший агент ФБР готов начать новую жизнь. Я заслужил отдых.

— Тогда, — Сэндс попытался выдохнуть дым колечками, но не знал, получилось или нет, — что ты тут тогда делаешь? Решил хорошо закончить день?

Не только голос Рамиреза был раздражающим — его смех вообще сводил с ума.

— Ну да, почему бы и нет?

Вкус чили совершенно не чувствовался. Сэндс заставил себя проглотить еще одну вилку риса. Черт тебя возьми, Рамирез... Что тебе от меня нужно? И я знаю, что нужно мне. Не _смотреть_ на твою самодовольную физиономию и не слышать твоих бессмысленных речей.

— Эй, подожди!

Движение было как легчайший ветерок, пальцы поймали прядь его волос, вытаскивая ее изо рта. А потом заправили за ухо. Сэндс окаменел, понимая, что пальцы Рамиреза находятся в непосредственной близости от его очков. Он убил бы Рамиреза, если б тот осмелился... Только он сам, Сэндс, может дотрагиваться до своего лица, и подчас он не может оторваться от изучения пальцами новой формы своих глазниц.

Рамирез шевельнул рукой, и Сэндс поймал его за запястье.

— Держи свои лапы от меня подальше, старый педик!

Рука дернулась и обмякла.

— Ты удивляешь меня. Может, я и педик, но с чего ты взял, что я интересуюсь тобой?

— Может, твоему другу нравилось это, а мне — нет.

Сэндс оттолкнул руку Рамиреза. Наступила тишина. Вот и хорошо — пусть ублюдок знает свое место. По-прежнему в тишине, он снова закурил. От Рамиреза можно ожидать чего угодно — он может даже обидеться, даже сказать, что его партнер был в тысячу раз лучше Сэндса — что было абсолютно верно; быть лучше Сэндса легко.

— Еще текилы?

— Почему бы и нет? Это ведь ты пригласил меня.

***

— А потом мы возвращаемся, я начинаю писать отчет, а Карлос смотрит из-за плеча и спрашивает: «Пушка? Какая пушка?»

— Знаешь, Рамирез, я услышал эту историю впервые в семнадцать лет.

Он услышал, как Рамирез рассмеялся; они шли по тихой улице. Может быть, это текила подействовала на него как анальгетик или, может, раздражение немного утихло, но Сэндс понял, что прогулка доставляет ему удовольствие. Почти как прогулка с закрытыми глазами — просто так, ради забавы.

— Упс! — Рука поймала его за локоть и потянула куда-то вправо.

— По-моему, я спросил тебя не распускать руки.

— Ты напоминаешь мне об этом настолько часто, что я уже начинаю думать, что ты хочешь добиться противоположного результата. В следующий раз не помешаю тебе вляпаться в собачье дерьмо.

— Вокруг так много собак.

— О, будь уверен. Это не Мальчик.

Способность Рамиреза говорить абсолютно бессмысленные вещи успокаивала. Потому что это значило, что Сэндс не сможет спросить что-то, о чем потом может пожалеть. Например, о том, темно ли сейчас. Или о том, есть ли луна. Или что за хрень вообще творится. Он вытащил еще одну сигарету.

— Похоже, мы пришли.

— Знаю, Рамирез. Я не идиот.

— Ну, я просто об этом тебе деликатно напомнил. Зря старался. Увидимся?

— Только в твоих мечтах.

Рамирез засмеялся. Сэндс удивился, насколько он уже привык к этому смеху. И к собачьим вздохам. Это плохо. Привыкнешь к вещам — таким, как, например, твои глаза, — и смотри, к чему это приводит.  
Он услышал, как Рамирез повернулся на каблуках и пошел прочь. Его шаги были отчетливыми и неспешными. А потом Сэндс подошел к двери... и тут же понял, что что-то не так.

Сэндсу не нужно было зрение, чтобы понять это — от полной тишины по спине поползли мурашки. Тишина была такой, что он услышал негромкий звук раскалившейся спирали лампы над головой. Едва уловимый ветерок пошевелил волосы — очень-очень холодный в такой жаркий вечер. Он согнул пальцы, готовый выхватить пистолет из кобуры — но в то же время знал, что его движения так же очевидны для тех, кто наблюдает за ним, как если бы он был актером, играющим на сцене.

И еще до того, как он вытащит пистолет, еще до того, как возьмется за него, он услышит выстрелы. Или, если ему повезет, он не услышит их — просто упадает, мертвый, со снесенным черепом.

Что ж, именно этого он и ожидал.

Меня зовут Шелдон Джеффри Сэндс, и я убиваю их. Я убиваю их и вижу, как они умирают. Но, по-видимому, больше так не получится.

А потом раздались выстрелы.

Но за долю секунды до этого что-то бросилось на него, сшибло на пол и закрыло собой; выстрелы слышались отовсюду — над головой, вокруг. Осколки летели в разные стороны, а тяжело дышащее тело не давало ему двинуться.

— Где они? — Он постарался выползти из-под Рамиреза и вытащить пистолет. Вдруг стало очень тихо, и рука накрыла его рот, а локоть придавил его к полу.

— Тише, — едва слышно прошептал Рамирез. — Ты что, думаешь, мне нечего больше делать, кроме как подсказывать тебе, куда стрелять?

Сэндс чувствовал, что они — это был не один человек — прячутся. Кто-то был, возможно, мертв, остальные же стояли на лестнице и были готовы открыть огонь.

— Чего мы ждем?

— Думаешь, я знаю? Кто-то разбил чертову лампу.

Сэндсу стало смешно. Очень умно, теперь они находились в одинаковых условиях.

— Интересно, кто это тебя не любит до такой степени... — прошептал Рамирез, и это был не вопрос. Он был очень близко, его дыхание касалось губ Сэндса, и он вдруг подумал, что не против этого. Последним интимным прикосновением, которое он помнил, был поцелуй той суки. Ему казалось, что ничего хуже быть не может.

— Попробуй только захворать — обязательно найдутся люди, которые думают, что тебе следует отправиться на тот свет, — сказал он нравоучительно.

А потом тишину прорезали звуки, от двери, чье-то тихое хныканье и царапание по дереву, и выстрелы возобновились, но теперь Сэндс был готов, вслушиваясь в них, воображая яркие вспышки в темноте. Кто-то заорал, и еще раз, чье-то тело с глухим звуком упало на пол, между ступеней.

А потом все кончилось. Но Рамирез не дал ему наслаждаться тишиной долго.

— Вставай. — Сильная рука сграбастала Сэндса за запястье и потянула вверх. — Держу пари, скоро прибудет подкрепление. Хороший мальчик.

— Кто, я?

— Нет, не ты, идиот. Мой Мальчик.

Собака громко засопела. Рамирез потащил его по улице. Сэндс чувствовал, как воздух холодит лицо, и понял, что потерял очки.

— Ну, пошли. Ты что, не можешь идти быстрее?

— Нет, не могу. Недавно мне прострелили ноги.

— Прекрати ныть.

— Ты разговариваешь со своей собакой?

— Мой Мальчик никогда не ноет.

— Куда мы идем?

— Сейчас? Туда, где нас не продырявят, как учебные мишени.

Почему ты вернулся? Сэндс не спросил об этом. Он не был уверен, что Рамирез ответит.

— Поразительно, что порою могут тащить за собой люди, — пробормотал Рамирез, волоча его за собой.

Сэндс почувствовал, что его куда-то втолкнули, в подъезд, и прижали к стенке. Он чувствовал рядом тело Рамиреза и гладкую и густую шерсть собаки. Он узнал знакомый запах, исходящий от пистолета Рамиреза — раскаленный металл и техническое масло, услышал тихий щелчок и поднял собственный пистолет.

— Кажется, ты только что послал к черту свой заслуженный отдых.

— Думаешь, я этого еще не понял? — спросил Рамирез одновременно саркастично и зло, и Сэндс подавил смешок. Он выжидательно прислонился к стене, вслушиваясь в приближающиеся шаги.

— На счет три, — напряженно прошептал Рамирез.

Во всяком случае, подумал Сэндс, сегодня луна не потревожит его.

**Конец**


End file.
